


In which Lestrade gives Sherlock and John ‘The Talk’

by Blackpearl



Series: Scenes from a Stake-Out [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, Warning: Slash! Don't read if you don't like that sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpearl/pseuds/Blackpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John, Lestrade and other members of the police force are on a stake-out in a house together. What happens when the others find out about Sherlock and John's relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Lestrade gives Sherlock and John ‘The Talk’

Greg Lestrade awoke to the sound of banging and was immediately alert, his police training instantly kicking in. It took him a few minutes and a lot of frowning to figure out where the banging was coming from: it wasn’t gunfire; it wasn’t someone knocking at a door… He rubbed his eyes tiredly when he realised the source. Glancing sideways, he saw that it was ten past three in the morning and far too… early? Late? Whatever, it was entirely the wrong time for Sherlock and John to be having sex and causing the headboard of the bed to bang against the wall. 

He groaned quietly to himself and pulled a pillow over his head to try and block out the noise, but he needn’t have bothered: a couple of minutes and a few stifled cries later and everything went silent. Greg closed his eyes and made a mental note to talk to Sherlock and John in the morning. 

*

John woke up feeling warm, content and happy and with a very insistent erection pressing into his back. Suppressing a chuckle, he turned slightly and forced his vocal chords to work. 

“Morning.” His voice was hoarse and rough from sleep. 

Sherlock nuzzled at his neck from behind him. “Morning. Did you sleep well?” 

“Aside from when you woke me up at 3am, you mean?” He grinned and Sherlock laughed. “Yes, very well.” 

“Mmm, good…” Sherlock grazed his lips on the soft skin underneath John’s ear. “Mind doing something about this?” He pushed his hips forwards slightly, nudging his erection further into John’s back. 

“Not at all.” He shifted his body backwards, relishing the sound Sherlock made. He reached for the bottle of lube that was sitting on the bedside table and pressed it into Sherlock’s hand. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the bottle cap clicking open, and then closed again, and then Sherlock’s leg was parting his thighs and a lube-slicked finger was pressing into him. 

John arched, wincing momentarily at the slight burn in his muscles, but it soon passed, and the pain turned to pleasure as Sherlock slowly slid his finger further in and then withdrew it almost all the way out. John moaned softly, turning his head to seek out Sherlock’s mouth. Their lips met as Sherlock added another finger and eliciting a groan from John, who pushed down on his fingers and rocked on them slowly. 

“Oh God…” Sherlock said, removing his fingers and squeezing some more lube into his hand to slick up his cock. He discarded the bottle on the floor somewhere and slowly slid himself into John, barely managing to stifle the noise of sheer pleasure that erupted from somewhere deep within him. 

“Oh you feel so good.” John twisted again to kiss Sherlock, their lips meeting in a flurry of passion, teeth scraping and tongues twining. John was sure that he was going to develop a crick in his neck if they continued kissing at this angle, but Sherlock starting to roll his hips soon sent all rational thoughts scattering out of his head.

Sherlock placed a hand on John’s hip and brought him up slightly, changing the angle and causing John to writhe underneath him at the added sensation of Sherlock hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck,” Sherlock groaned, burying his face in John’s neck. 

John responded by rocking his hips back faster, making Sherlock match him and he had to stifle a cry of pleasure as Sherlock’s hand closed around his cock and started up a quick rhythm. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” John hissed, feeling his climax start somewhere deep within him. “Sh-Sherlock.” He leant further back against his lover, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Let go.” Sherlock’s voice was low and breathless and it was enough to drive John over the edge. The world went white and his whole body shuddered as he came with a cry of Sherlock’s name.

After a few more thrusts, Sherlock followed, his shout only stifled by the fact that his face was still pressed into the nape of John’s neck.

They lay there for a couple of minutes, breathing heavily into the silence, before John grew uncomfortable and reached for some tissues, groaning quietly as Sherlock slid out of him. He chucked a handful of tissues at Sherlock and cleaned himself up, before putting them all into the bin. He collapsed back onto the bed, smiling at the feel of Sherlock’s arms wrapping around him.

“We should probably get up…” said John. 

“Yeah probably.”

Neither of them made any effort to move until they heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and a knock at their bedroom door. 

“Just a minute,” John called, hastily pulling on his pyjama bottoms and throwing Sherlock’s to him. 

Sherlock remained sprawled out in the bed and John opened the door. 

“Oh, Greg. What do you want?” He sat back down on the edge of the bed. 

“To talk to you both…” Lestrade shifted uncomfortably. “Listen, I know your relationship is new and everything but…” 

“The walls in this house are really quite thin?” Sherlock offered. 

“Well, yes. Listen, guys, I know you’re adults and all but…are you being safe?” 

John turned a frankly alarming shade of red. “Greg, I-”

“Lestrade, need I remind you that John’s a doctor? We’re clean,” said Sherlock. 

“I know, I’m not saying…when was the last time you were tested?” Lestrade was gradually turning a similar shade of red to John the longer the conversation continued.

“About two months ago, and there hasn’t been anyone else in between,” John muttered. 

“You tested me for everything imaginable when you found me in that gutter.” Sherlock was still lying on the bed, his eyes closed and hair sticking up all over the place.

“Sherlock, that was five years ago!” exclaimed Lestrade.

“Yeeeeees…” Sherlock drawled. 

“Anything could have happened since then. You really should-”

Sherlock held up a hand to cut him off. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this but I was a virgin before John. I’m pretty sure that I’m fine.” 

Lestrade dithered on the spot for a moment, visibly shocked. “Oh, right, okay.” 

John stood up, desperately trying to think of a way to diffuse the current awkward situation. “We appreciate your concern, Greg, but really, we’re fine.” 

Lestrade nodded and hastily left the room. 

John turned to his lover and said, “Well that went swimmingly.” Sherlock merely grinned.


End file.
